who? Katerina Petrova
by Sapphirelover16
Summary: secrets will be unvealed at the michalson ball. Esther will encounter surprises and will all the originals die, how is damon involved in all of this?


**This is taken when the originals were still human. What if Katerina is not who she says she is. She is in fact an orginal who hates her siblings because of a incident in the past. Instead Tatia is her doppledanger. **

_Bulgaria 1104 A.D_

Thalia and Jerome were watching their nine year old Katerina.

'' She is a smart and beautiful child Thalia but Im afraid of the next full moon that a werewolf can attack her.''

'' Do not worry Jerome. Ayanna the witch is traveling here with her friends family to help us. In the meantime we protect katerina.''

'' I understand''.

Katerina was walking to her parents when she heard a lady yell her mothers name. Her parents went outside and she slowly walked behind she went she saw a lady and a family behind her.

'' Thalia, Jerome its good to see you'' Ayanna said.

'' Its good to see you to Ayanna. I see you brought your friends family'' Thalia said smiling.

'' Its nice to see you again Ayanna'' Jerome said.

'' You too. This Esther and her husband Michael.''

' Its nice to meet you'' Esther said and so did Michael.

'' These are my sons Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kohl and my daughter Rebecca.'' Esther said.

'' Its nice to meet you all. Katerina come here.''

Katerina walked to her mother.

'' Meet Esther and Michael''

Katerina smiled and said '' nice to meet you all''

Esther and Michael smiled.

Katerina saw rebecca and smiled.

'' Hello Im katerina''

'' Im rebecca and these are my siblings''

Both girls smiled and ran to the house to play.

' Girls'' Niklaus said.

'' I know'' Kohl said.

Elijah and Finn laughed. From that day Katerina, Rebecca, Finn, Elijah, Kohl, and Niklaus ecames best friends. Nine years past and they found out the truth. Katerina was Esther's youngest child and was taken by werewolves to Bulgaria. She accepted them as her real family and they moved to Mystic Falls again. Then they became vampires.

**This is the real story of Katerina Petrova.**

* * *

><p>Present day Mystic Falls<p>

**Katherine P.O.V**

I got to my '' house'' and saw henrich.

'' Henrich. whats up''

'' We got an invitation to our siblings ball'' he said.

'' Do we have to go?'' i asked him.

'' Well I wanna see the look on their faces when they see im not dead and im 18 and not 12''.

I smirked and said '' Fine I'll go cause I really wanna see the look on their faces when they see their youngest siblings together''.

Henrich said '' i know. Im glad though I have you sis. You stayed with me to the end and found out i wasnt dead. Then ayanna helped me become a vampire but not until the age 18 cause I didnt want to stay stuck at 12.''

I smiled and said '' Thanks. C'mon. Lets go buy my dress and your tuxedo''.

I bought a red strapless ruffled spaghetti dress and Henrich bought a black tuxedo with a red tie. I left my hair curled and wore 4 inch heels. I wore the necklace my adopted mother Thalia gave me. It was a gold necklace with a ruby heart with the initials K.P.M. Henrich had one too but in a ring form and with his initials.

We arrived at the mansion and went inside. Everybody stopped to look at us and gasped in shock or surprise. We saw our family shocked.

Henrich decided to have some fun and said loudly '' Would you like to dance Katerina'' in his brittish accent.

I smiled and said loudly in my british accent i didnt use '' Of course Henrich''.

I took his hand and we started waltzing to the music. Everybody had stopped to watch us dance.

We heard people talking and whispering. We heard elena say '' How did she get invited. Klaus hates her and who's that guy Henrich?''

I rolled my eyes and Henrich chuckled.

I whispered to him '' elena is so stupid sometimes. I swear im so glad Tatia is my doppledanger and Elena is her's.''

He laughed.

The song ended and we got a glass of champagne. Henrich said '' To us and for keeping the promise always and forever''.

We toasted and saw our family, elena, the salvatores, and caroline coming to greet us.

We held the same evil smirk on our face.

'' Katerina, Hen...rich'' Esther said.

'' Esther'' we said at the same time.

A look of hurt flashed her face but we didnt care.

She said '' accompany us to the studio'' and she turned around and walked away. Henrich took my hand and we pushed our siblings out the way and followed Esther.

We were all in the studio and esther said '' sit down''.

I sat next to henrich and he said '' speak''.

Elijah said '' How are you alive?''

I rolled my eyes but Henrich answered '' When I ''died'' you left while rina stayed with me. She and Ayanna noticed I had a small pulse and Ayanna did a spell and I woke up. At that time You were all dead and when rina woke up she went to Ayanna and saw me alive. She had the biggest smile but told me how you were all vampires. Ayanna did the same ritual to me but it wouldnt work until i was 18 because i didnt want to be 12 forever. I made Ayanna promise she wouldn't tell anybody I was alive since you all forgot about me except rina. When Michael found out about klaus and killed his family and supposedly he killed Esther and you ran, Rina and I left together. Since you would've suspected something I told rina to go with you and that I would follow behind. Then everything happened and rina left and we traveled together.''

They were shocked and I said '' its true. I didnt leave henrich and we were the only ones who kept the promise always and forever.''

Henrich stood up and so did I and he said '' well thats all you need to know. Oh yeah and we dont want ANYTHING to do with you. You stopped being our family a long time ago and its not going to stop now. ''

I said '' Exactly. You are a pathetic excuse of family.''

They looked shocked and Kohl said '' Ri-'' but he didnt finish. I stopped him and said '' nobody calls me that except henrich''.

Henrich said '' lets go''.

We walked out the room and they closely followed.

We were going to leave when Elena and her friends came.

'' Elena'' i said in a bored tone.

'' What are you doing here katherine. I know klaus wouldn't invite you and who is this.''

**Henrich P.O.V**

I didnt like the way Elena said that so befor rina could answer I said '' we got invited for your information elena and im Katerina's friend. Do you have a problem''

Elena closed her mouth and Damon Salvatore said '' hey no need to be a dick''.

Rina said '' the only dick here is you damon because if you haven't noticed Elena can be very stupid sometimes.''

Caroline said '' she's not''.

I said '' whatever''.

We walked out the mansion and went to our '' house''.

**Katherine P.O.V**

'' Henrich im going to the bar ok.''

'' okay'' i heard him say.

I had changed into a pair of white shorts and a black and white tank top with a pair of boots.

I walkd in the grill and sat down and said '' bourbon''.

I saw damon next to me and he smirked. I took a swig of the bourbon.

Damon said '' quite an entrance at the ball''.

'' Of course''.

He smirked and said '' why dont we have a drink together. He ordered a bottle and before he could take a drink i took it from him and took a swig. He looked amused and I smirked at him and said '' Too slow''.

We were on our second bottle and i said '' im going. Its boring. Bye damon''

He smirked and leaned very close to me and said '' your bored?''

I leaned so that our lips were almost touching and said '' yes why?''

He took my arm and sped us to the boarding house.

He pushed me on the wall and said '' Are you bored now''

I gave him an amused smirk and leaned close to him and said '' what do you want damon''

He didnt respond and kissed me. I kissed him back and he deepened it. I deepened it more and we were in his bedroom. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started kissing my neck. He bit my neck and I moaned. He drank my blood and then kissed me again. He took off my shirt and them my shorts while still kissing me. I took off his shirt and pants and we were on the bed.

I moaned '' damon'' when he unclasped my bra ans started kissing my breasts. He said '' katherine kiss me''

He took off my panty and entered a finger in me. I moaned and I ripped his boxers. He thrusted into me and I did to him. He kissed me all over and I to him. This was one hell of a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon P.O.V<strong>

I woke up and saw katherine laying next to me and remembered last night. Katherine and I never had sex the whole night and she doesn't stay. I caressed her face and started thinking if i still loved her.

She was so beautiful and i saw her wake up. She said '' Damon why were you staring at me.''

**Katherine P.O.V**

I woke up and said '' damon why are you staring at me''

He said ''no reason''.

I got up and put on my clothes from last night.

Damon said '' nothing. Your not say anything about last night''

I smiled to myself and said '' no why should I. You were the one who started it and we dont like eachother so what is their to say''

I saw a look of hurt flash his face but quickly composed it.

He said '' sure''

I flashed out and walked inside my house.

'' You had sex with damon i see''

I turned and saw Henrich smiling

'' you know me so well'' i said.


End file.
